The present invention relates to mattresses and more specifically to an adjustable ventilation mattress which can be arranged into any of a variety of forms by for different purposes.
The mattress of a normal bed is not adjustable on its configuration once it was made. The beds for patients are commonly made foldable. A foldable bed can help the patient to sit comfortably, however, it can not help the patient to turn the body over.